


Methods

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [13]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy wants to sate to need, she just has to find the right method.





	Methods

**Author's Note:**

> M is for masturbation.

May her defense be that she had a stressful day. Even if every day on this job seemed stressful.

She could feel her nipples reacting, the growing pulling between her legs. And also how his scent seemed to be all over the room.

Perhaps if she used a pillow she could take the edge off and not look suspicious if someone decided to pay her a visit.

Dry humping a pillow was far from ideal but it wasn't as if she had many other options. And this wasn’t even what had her hesitating about masturbation.

It was  _ him _ .

Her mind was going on explorations she didn’t expect it to go.

Yes, he was attractive. Yes, he was intelligent. Yes, he was on their side. But he was also - still was - Garcia Flynn.

Her cheeks became pink and she let out a sigh. Closed her eyes, got the pillow between her legs. All she needed was to get the right amount of pressure and rub against the object. No compromising state of undress, no hands on suspicious places and a sudden visitor could be convinced that she was just trying to find a good position to sleep on.

Lucy swallowed before she gave in.

His face, his suits, his accent were the first things to come to mind. Then his hands, the way he licked his lips, the smirks…

A sigh.

She wondered how he kissed, if it was soft or strong, if it would steal a breath like she suspected it could. Was his tentative? Was he gentle? Did he switch languages in the throes of passion? Would he bite?

A shiver ran down her spine.

How well would he know her? Read her reactions?

She trembled.

Just how gently would he spread her legs open? Perhaps, on occasion, bend her over and bury himself to the hilt inside of her. How big was…?

What sound would he make?

Lucy bit her lower lip.

Sound.

_ Sound _ .

Sound!

Steps!

She let go of the pillow, quickly sat up, crossing her legs as best as she could and grabbed the nearest book she could find.

Flynn walked in, “Hey”

The historian didn’t even raise her eyes from the pages, “Hi”

The former NSA asset sat down on his bed, “Interesting book?”

“Hmm, yeah” she muttered.

He licked his lips and leaned closer to her, “Wanna talk?”

She faced him with a confused look, “No, thank you. I’m fine”

Garcia half shrugged, gazed around and casually asked:

“When did you learn to read upside down, Lucy?”


End file.
